1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a lockable pin and clevis and in particular to an improved locking device for use with load lifting and safety restraints such as cables, chains and ropes and more particularly is related to a lockable pin retaining coupling for locking a pin to a clevis so as to maintain it in the closed or open position.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,989 which issued on Jan. 30, 1990.
The present invention relates to an improved pin and clevis device wherein the pin extends through both of the clevis and is locked in position by a slidable moving collar member which positively prevents the pin from being withdrawn from the clevis. A spring fits over the locking collar to hold the collar in the locked position in engagement with the pin. The spring can be moved to a second position so as to allow the collar to be moved to the unlocked position so that the pin can be withdrawn from the first end of the clevis. The pin is also formed with an annular groove and a longitudinal groove into which a pin extends from the other leg of the clevis which allows the pin to be moved only when the position is such that the locking pin is aligned with the grooves in the pin.